Mahariel's Journey
by Grey Drifter
Summary: A wild a crazy story mainly about my male character: Gryllion Maherial...  From Origin to Ostagar to the brutal end...


The Fall Of Jericho

From Heaven He Fell, For A Crime He did Not Commit. He Was Framed By His Brothers. He Was Angry. He was Going To Make Him Pay. He Knew How Best To Do It Too….Jericho Celestial, An Angel, Was Cast From Heaven, Under The Charge Of Rebellion, Which He Did Not Do. He Was Framed By His Closest Brother And Friend, Loki. Loki Was An Angel Of Punishment, How Was He Believed Over Jericho? It Did Not Matter Anymore. The Gates Had Opened, And  
>Jericho Had Been Cast Out. He Would Get Back In Though, And Prove His Innocence….<p>

Jericho Was A Young Angel, By Standard. As Angels Are Born From Good Events, He Was Formed When The Dark City Of Jericho Seemed Jericho Had Fallen Twice….He Was Not Prepared For The Mortal World, He Did Not Understand the Darkness In Knew He Was Pure, Atleast Before Then…His Mortal Body Was Weak In Comparison….He Looked Similar Eyes Were Sky Blue, And Hair A Lightish Was Around 6 Foot, And Human 'Avatar' As He Called It, Looked To Be Around 19…He Was Cast Down Into 2011, It Looked Like. He Was Angry To Be Cast Away, Like An Unwanted Unto A World Full Of Evil and Was An Angel Of Healing And Saving, Not Of Punishment And Death. How Could Loki Been Believed Over Him?How Was That Possible? He Knew What he Had To Do. Search Out The Four Horsemen, The Keepers Of Earth..They Would Help Him Get To The Portal. They Were His Only Hope...

He Woke Up, In A Small Field. He looked Around, And Saw a Windmill. He Must Be On A Stood Up, And Looked A Bit More Carefully, And He Saw A Small House In The Looked Around Him, And Saw A Small Bag At His Feet, With A Note Attached…He Read It Out Loud And It Started: "Jericho, I Know You Are Innocent. I Managed To Sneak A Couple Of Things To , You Must Prove Is Gaining Power Hurry." It Was Signed 'Galilee', An Angel Who Had Always Stuck By Him. He Reread The Letter, Then Opened The Bag. In It Were A Metal Disc, With A Picture Of An Apple On Seal Of , A Canteen Of Holy Water, And A Pistol ? "How Will That Help Me ?" He said. He Thought To Keep It, He Might Need It In Some Way. He Slung The Bag Over His Back, And Started Towards The Farmers House…. He Was There In Walked Up To The Door And Knocked Three Times.  
>"Who Is It?" Was Said In A Rough Voice. "Excuse Me, I'm Lost" Jericho Said Quietly. "What Do You Want From Me?"The Farmer Said.<br>"Please, Where Am I?"Jericho Said In AWhisper.  
>"Near Las Vegas, Nevada," The Farmer Yelled.<br>'That's Near War's Hideout!'Jericho Thought. 'I Can Find Him Quickly!' "No You Can't." The Farmer Said, In A Harsher Voice. "Excuse Me, Can't What?" Jericho Inquired. "Jericho!" The Farmer's Form Started To Change. "You Have Fallen, And Now, Your Life Is Forfeit To Me, Ralthiash, Higher Demon Of Glutton!"

The Farmer Changed, And Now Looked Like A Flesh-Colored Blob, The Size Of A Small Van, Shirtless, With Hundreds Of Little Flabs, A Tiny Head, One Red-Eyed Monster,With 3 Foot Red Horns Replacing His Ears, And A Snakelike Tail Instead Of Mouth Grew 1 Foot Fangs Out Of His Teeth, And His Arms Grew Long Claws That Were As Sharp As , The Legendary Glutton Demon, Who Had Devored Hundreds Of People In His Fat Self.

"In The Name Of The Creator, Be Gone!" Jericho Shouted As He backed Away. "Muahaha, You're Divine Powers Are Weakened Here!"  
>Ralthiash Looked Greedily At Jericho, Who Was Walking Backwards quickly, And Licked His Demonic Lips.<br>"A Pitiful Snack…" Ralthiash Lunged…And Jericho Dodged, Barely Out Of The Way Of The Giant Started To Run Back Through The Fields, Thinking On How To Defeat The Hell Creature. 'Wait, Blessed Weapons…Kill Evil, But I Need A Priest, Or Holy Water'.He Had An Dove Behind A Tree, And Opened Up His Bag, And Pulled Out The The Canteen Of Holy Poured A Bit Over The Gun, And Watched As The Gun Took On A White Stuffed The Canteen back Into His Bag, And Held The Gun In Front Of Put His Finger On The Trigger, And Jumped Out, Looked Around, And Targeted The Demon.

"Hahaha, Mortal Bullets Cannot Harm Me!You Know Nothing, Fool!" Ralthiash Screamed At Him. " In Fact, I'll LET You Take a Shot At Me!It'll Be Fun!"

Jericho Aimed, And Shot The Demon In The 'd Be Hard To Miss, As It's Hit, And The Demon Started To Scream.  
>"How Is This Posiblaaaaaaee?" "Ever Heard Of Holy Water?"<br>The Demon Tried To Yell Again, But Couldn't, As His Body Started To Dissolve. "Maker Forgive You!" Jericho Yelled At The Lifeless Lump Of Skin On The Ground.

So The Fallen Angel Moved Across The Nevada Desert, And Out To Las He Knew What Would Happen, He Never Would Have Tried…


End file.
